The invention relates to an apparatus for the heating of lubricating oil present in a container and to an apparatus for the lubrication of a plurality of lubricating points as well as to a weaving machine with such an apparatus.
In, for example, projectile weaving machines, pulsed lubrication is, as a rule, provided in order to supply different lubricating points with lubricating oil mist. For this purpose an apparatus is used which has a container, a mist generator, a distributor for supplying the oil mist to the lubricating points and an electrical heating element for the heating up of the lubricating oil. The heating element is a PTC-element with self-regulation, which has a predetermined reference temperature and which stands in contact with the lubricating oil in order to preheat a small quantity of lubricating oil.
If the PTC-element is used for heating purposes, then the disadvantages result in that during heating up the resistance increases and thereby the power is reduced, that a precise regulation is not possible due to the temperature dependency with heat dissipation by the lubricating oil, and in that the heating power is restricted.
The invention is based on the object of improving an apparatus for the heating up of lubricating oil.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by the characterising features of claim 1.
The advantages which can be achieved with the invention are essentially to be seen in the higher and selectable heating power and a precise regulation of the temperature. Furthermore, weaving machines can be simply converted.
Advantageous embodiments result from the dependent claims.
An apparatus for the lubrication of a plurality of lubricating points with a container for the lubricating oil and with an apparatus for the heating up of lubricating oil present in the container is characterised in accordance with the invention by the features of claim 7.
The advantages which can be achieved with the apparatus are to be seen in the short heating up phase for the lubricating oil and, as a result of this, the short start up time for the weaving machine, the improved lubrication and the thereby possible higher performance of the weaving machine.